A Poison Too Sweet
by Kuriko Ayaka
Summary: Sinbad yet again refused Judal's offer to come with him to be in the Al Therma and Judal is livid about the stubborn King. Judal decided to go through some old books he hasn't touched in a while to deal with the king and found a spell that could make things turn out well for the dark magi. SinJu


"No."

The King on Sindria narrowed his golden eyes on the magi. Having his arms crossed in an aggravated fashion, Sinbad spoke in a frustrated tone, "Judal, I'm not doing that. I'd be going against who I am and my promise to go with you."

Judal, the dark magi and that had ties with the Al-Thamen had a grin on his face while his arms while still open, waiting for the king to change his mind, but the arms remained empty. Judal's smile quickly turned into an angry frown and he started to growl, "You stupid old man... You don't know what is best for you do you?!"

Judal raised his wand and a voice came from behind Judal. "Sin!" Red wires shot around Judal but the magi just smiled and punched the boy in his stomach, making him cough.

"That's enough!" Sinbad spoke up in a commanding voice, "Jafar. Enough. He wouldn't kill me." The ex-assassin staggered up and retreated behind his king, "Y-Yes, Sin..." Jafar averted his eyes from the two while Sinbad was looking right at Judal, as if he was trying to look through him.

"Che, I'd kill you any time I'd want!" Sinbad smirked, "Is that a date?" Judal narrowed his eyes and jumped out of the window, "I'll be back, old man!" With that, Judal disappeared with the black magoi.

Sinbad sighed, now exhausted from today's events. Sinbad looked at Jafar and patted his head, "You alright, Jafar?" Jafar brushed off Sinbad's hand, making Sinbad raise his brows. Jafar turned to Sinbad and leaned his head against Sinbad, "What about you? That... monster barges in constantly non-stop to make you come with him. I get worried sometimes... That-" Jafar pursed his lips and said quietly, "That you'd leave with him...Sin..."

Sinbad's eyes widened and he hugged Jafar, "Jafar, you have nothing to fear. No matter how many times he will come, I will always refuse him. I wouldn't never go that way. Not with him or anyone. I have too much to care for here." Sinbad raised Jafar's head with his fingers and saw that Jafar was on the verge of crying. Sinbad smiled and laughed lightly, "Don't cry, I'm always going to be here." Wiping away the tears that pooled from Jafar's eyes, Sinbad smiled in a comforting way. Jafar smiled back, "Yes, Sin."

* * *

"Damn it!"

Kicking a vase over, shattering it with his wand, Judal let out his anger, for yet another failure. Judal paced his small room trying to think, but mostly to let off steam, "That old man is so fucking stubborn! I can't take it!" Judal gritted his teeth, "They aren't going to be happy with my results..." Judal fell on his soft bed and sighed, "Ack! Who give a damn anyway about what they say! They are the ones who need me after all~!" Judal laughed to himself, putting his hands behind his head and crossing his ankles.

It was silent in his room, his closed his eyes and all he could think of was Sinbad's expression toward him, "What did I do to make him so irritated?" Judal tried to recall what he did to the king to anger him so much. "Pff... ahahaha!" Judal sat up thinking about all the times Judal made Sinbad go into dungeons that he's raise or fight him just for seeing him. "D-don't tell me he's upset because of that!" Judal laughed, holding his stomach and then his laugher started to decease slowly, "But that give him no right!" Judal snapped, throwing a pillow, "I have to get him to come with me! I have to. No matter what!" Judal walked over to a small book shelf and skimmed over some books.

A small smiled appeared on the Magi's face, "Ah, here we go." Judal picked up the tarnished book and flipped through the pages, "Hmm... Which one..." Skimming the pages, one page caught his eye, "Ah! This seems interesting, hehe." Judal chuckled and sat down reading the page more carefully, "This will teach him to mess with me!"

Judal stood up and decided to give it a test run. He left the room quietly and saw a member of the Al-Thamen walking down the dark hall, "Hey! Come here for a sec." The woman walked over to Judal and bowed quietly. Judal smirked and took out his wand and mutter words under his breath and his wand glowed, the woman, dropping to the floor.

Judal raised his brow, "Oh? Are you asleep? Rise!" He lifted his wand and the woman stood. The magi moved his wand around making the woman do strange dance movements and Judal started to laugh loudly, "This will do just fine! Ahahaha! Just wait you old man!" Judal then pierced the woman with an ice shard and walked away like nothing happened, retreating back to his room to enjoy some peaches.

"Just wait Sinbad~ You'll be mine!"


End file.
